familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Hubbell Sherwood (1844-1896)
}} Born in 1844 in Avon Township, Lake, Illinois. Will and his brothers went west to work the mines. He and his brother Oren bought several sawmills and were providing lumber for the silver mines near Pioche, Nevada when he met Charlotte Richey. She was the daughter of James Richey (1821-1890) and Lucinda Mangum (1826-1903). They lived just across the Utah border in St. George, Utah. She fell in love with Will and her sister, Ruth, fell in love with John Sherwood, Will’s brother. The girls’ father, James Richey, being from the south was called to settle St. George to build a cotton gin and raise cotton. He was concerned that the two outside men who wanted to marry his daughters were not members of their faith, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, but upon making it a matter of prayer he felt that it would be ok. Will and Charlotte were married May 11, 1873 in Washington, Utah. Six years later he and John did join the Mormon Church. Because of poor health in the St. George area on account of farming by the river (malaria or cholera) the Richey and Sherwood families were called by Elder Erastus Snow to settle in the Gila Valley in southern Arizona. The Sherwood men were asked to take their two sawmills with them. Before they moved south they were endowed in the St. George Utah Temple and were sealed for time and all eternity. The family traveled to resettle with 40 yoke of oxen, 7 wagons, 150 head of cattle and some very fine horses. They lost a lot of cattle on the way during the winter. In Sunset, Arizona they were asked by Elder Wilford Woodruff of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles to help settle the new town of St. Johns, Arizona instead of continuing south to the Gila Valley. When they arrived they set up their sawmill outside of St. Johns. When Will died in 1896, to provide for their large family, Charlotte was trained by Doctor Platt and took a course in Salt Lake City before becoming a well-respected and beloved midwife and nurse in the St. Johns area. She delivered approximately 1,000 babies without a loss, and was an “Angel of Mercy” to Mexicans, Jews and Christians alike. Her fee was less than $5.00 a delivery, not always collected. They had nine children: Lottie, Lou, Will, Forest LeGrand, Verna, Dora, James Stephen, Cora and Jean. Forest and James died in infancy. Marriage and Family # Charlotte Sherwood (1876-1970) # Lucinda Sophia Sherwood (1877-1966) # William Wellington Sherwood (1879-1965) # Forest Legrand Sherwood (1882-1883) # LaVerna Sherwood (1884-1962) # Dora Sherwood (1886-1976) # James Stephen Sherwood (1888-1889) # Cora Sherwood (1890-1975) - married to Albert Anderson, local pharmacist, who also served as a LDS Stake President (1945-1951). # Jean Eugenia Sherwood (1892-1974) References * William Sherwood * Sherwood in Lake County, Illinois * Sherwood in Apache County, Arizona * Sherwood in Washington County, Utah Category:St. Johns Arizona Stake member